Flagella of Chlamydomonas and other unicellular green algae are being studied to determine the functions of the individual flagellar components in the control and coordination of flagellar movement, and to learn more about the mechanisms involved in axonemal assembly and the control of flagellar growth. Chlamydomonas mutants defective in the control of flagellar waveform are being studied by light and electron microscopy and one-dimensional and two-dimensional gel electrophoresis in order to identify and localize the components involved in the regulation of flagellar waveform. Studies are being carried out to determine the location of calmodulin within the flagellar axoneme of Chlamydomonas and to investigate its possible involvement in the Ca ions-control of axonemal bend symmetry. The marine alga Micromonas pusilla is being studied by light and electron microscopy to learn more about the action of the central pair of microtubules during flagellar movement. The times and rates of synthesis of individual axonemal proteins in Chlamydomonas, their times of transport into the flagellum during flagellar regeneration, and whether they undergo processing during their assembly into the axonemal superstructure are being investigated.